Mysteries of the Ghost Zone
by Zinnia99
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots. (The title is pretty self explanatory) R&R please. Ideas needed!
1. Halfas

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know you probably read this already, but I thought I should put all of my oneshots like this into one collection, so it would be easier for me to keep track of them in the future. If you haven't read these before, I hope you like them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom. Children today would be watching new episodes every Friday if I did.

* * *

Clockwork was in his tower, as usual, when he was checking on Danny. This made Clockwork think of something. What made Halfas so special? He thought for a few minutes and was pleased with the thoughts that ran through his mind.

Halfas are so special because they have unlimited power. They have humanity which pushes them to go further than what you would think possible. This is what ghosts lack, they may be strong, but they just don't have that motivation that Halfas have. Halfas have a heart that makes you care for people you love, for love is the strongest emotion possible, even stronger than hate. Halfas are so special because they are so rare that they have many secrets hidden from others including themselves. Halfas have all emotions unlike ghosts who only do things according to their obsession. Halfas can revert to human form for when they are weak to preserve energy and their accelerated healing helps them recover quicker than ghosts who can't revert to another form. Halfas are so special because they can reproduce and have powerful offspring(Clockwork doesn't know how Box Lunch came to be.). Halfas are so powerful because they have something to look forward to. They look forward to life, their family, and the future. Ghosts can't because they are just trapped into a repetitive life of the same things. Halfas are so special because they have the one thing humans have, that ghosts don't have. _Life_

Clockwork checked on Danny again, and this time he couldn't feel more glad from what he had heard from the boy. This was why the boy was his favorite being in existence. The boy not only sacrificed his self for others, but found his talent as a gift instead of a curse.

Danny had said "I get to enjoy life unlike ghosts, and I can fly in

the sky at my will unlike humans. I say that's pretty cool. I truly am special. One of a kind."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked reading this. If you have any ideas for this, please leave it in a review or PM. More ideas = More Chapters. I will even give you the credit for your idea. Tell me how I did on this in a review, constructive criticism is highly appreciated. No Flames.

**Random Question of the Day: **What's your favorite TV Show/Cartoon? (Leave answer in review or PM.)


	2. Ice

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know you probably read this already, but I thought I should put all of my oneshots like this into one collection, so it would be easier for me to keep track of them in the future. If you haven't read these before, I hope you like them.

I would like to thank GirlOfLegend for reviewing and following the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom. It would still be on, and would probably be on its 10th season by now.

* * *

Danny was sitting on his bed while looking at his space posters on his wall in his room in boredom when he started to think about Clockwork.

'Maybe I should visit him, and keep him some company. It probably gets boring and lonely in the big tower of his.' Danny thought to himself as he stretched his arms out.

While thinking about his possible visit to Clockwork, it occurred to him that there was an important question that had been sitting in the back of his mind.

'Maybe he has an answer for me' Danny thought to himself as he got up.

Danny walked out of his messy room, and into the cluttered lab which held the ghost zone. He turned into Amity's famous ghost hero, Danny Phantom, and flew into the portal. He then made his way to Clockwork's tower.

"Hey, Clockwork, I decided to come visit you." Danny yelled as he entered the huge tower.

Danny crept along the staircase, looking in every nook and cranny for his friend Clockwork. He was half distracted by the troubling question in his head and didn't even notice Clockwork until he was right on top of him.

"I'm right here," Clockwork said as he teleported right behind Danny, which caused him to jump.

"Whoa, you scared me," Danny said in between gasps, "I have a question for you."

"I know. I have been waiting for you to come ask me your question," Clockwork said emotionless, as usual.

"Of course you know. You _are_ the Master of Time." Danny said with a smirk on his face.

"Danny, I think you should read the note I left you in my library. The Observers have a meeting with me, and I want to get it over with me." Clockwork said to Danny as he turned to face him.

"Okay" Danny said wanting to be out of sight before the Observers would start talking to him.

Danny started to walk up the stairs in the tower and found the library. On the table laid the note Clockwork had been talking about.

"Geez, he even writes fancy." Danny said as he read the note Clockwork had left him.

The note read:

_There are many reasons for why you have an ice core, but I think the best reason is that it is based on your personality as a human, since you are a Halfa. Ice has many meanings to it. Ice heals one, such as how you rescue people so they don't get hurt. Ice can become water, and then freeze into ice again, in the same way you can turn ghost or human at will. Ice soothes wounds in the same way you are a peacemaker, especially with your friends, Sam and Tucker. You are the one who stops them from going too far in their arguments. (I find them quite amusing.) Ice is very versatile, in the same way you are very strategic in your battles._

_Now for your other question I am not positive about my answer. Why doesn't Vlad have an ice core like you? I'll put it simply, Vlad cares for no one else and has a hot temper. He has little humanity left in him, so he remains less developed in ghost powers, unlike you. He thinks he is the strongest being and doesn't train as much as you do. You always have an open mind and heart about your powers, which lead you to learn more about your powers. I am sorry if I did not answer your question the best I could. For someone so young, you have the wisest questions. - Clockwork_

Danny walked down the stairs and checked to see if the Observers had left.

"They're gone Danny; you seem pleased with your answers," Clockwork said with a smile.

"I am. Your answers make a lot of sense to me. Thank you," Danny said as he was walking out of the tower.

"Danny come by more often, for someone with an ice core, you have a warm heart." Clockwork said with a smile on his face.

"Nice one. I will see you later. Bye," Danny said as he began to fly into the ghost zone.

You could hear laughing in the ghost zone as the ghost boy flew home. Danny returned to the lab shortly, and went up to his room. Danny sat on his bed, and looked at his space posters again.

'That gives me an idea.' Danny thought to himself as he was looking at the rocket ship on the poster.

Danny looked at the poster as he shot out some ice. Five short minutes later, a model of a rocket made out of ice sat on Danny's dresser.

'Now, all I have to do is tell Sam that this isn't hurting anyone. I mean I'm practicing my powers in a way.' Danny thought to himself with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad I have ice powers, and now I have a better understanding of them as well. I mean, I can make anything I want out of ice. What can the fruit loop do besides being a fruit loop?" Danny said to himself as he looked at his ice masterpiece.

"Besides, nothing is cooler than ice," Danny said as he started to add his initials on his ice rocket with a chuckle.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked reading this. If you have any ideas for this, please leave it in a review or PM. More ideas = More Chapters. I will even give you the credit for your idea. Tell me how I did on this in a review, constructive criticism is highly appreciated. No Flames.

**Random Question of the Day: **What's your favorite color? (Leave answer in review or PM.)


	3. Origin of the Ghostly Wail

Clockwork was waiting for the Observer he foresaw earlier that day to come. He didn't know what the Observer wanted, but he wished he wasn't coming just to annoy him.

"Clockwork, I have a very important question for you," The Observer said as he looked very anxious for the answer.

"What is your question?" Clockwork asked while looking very annoyed at the Observer who just had to come to ruin his day.

"While most of the other Observers don't care for your Daniel, I actually am quite fond of him." The Observer said as he looked at Clockwork innocently.

"Why is Daniel the only ghost to have a ghostly wail in all of the ghost zone?" The Observer asked quite confused of this observation of the boy.

Clockwork looked at the other ghost in disbelief. He couldn't believe that this Observer asked a question about Danny that didn't involve him being wiped from the time stream. Clockwork didn't have an answer for the Observer. This question was just too out there for him. He never thought about Danny's powers before. He just thought things happen for a reason.

"I am sorry, but I don't have an answer for your question." Clockwork said with a frown of embarrassment on his face.

"Clockwork, we both know you have an answer to my question," The Observer said, "You are just not sure if your answer is correct."

"I have several reasons for his ghostly wail," Clockwork said with a grin on his face; he could be friends with this Observer.

"Go on," The Observer said.

"Danny could have had his ghostly wail from when he first became a ghost. He was electrocuted in the ghost portal, and he was most likely screaming for help," Clockwork said thoughtfully.

" That would make sense; he didn't use when he first got his powers though," The Observer said with a confused tone.

"That was a traumatic event for him; maybe all it took was another traumatic event for him to come and start it up again," Clockwork

"That makes sense," The Observer said with a happy tone in his voice.

"Another reason can be because he was 'invisible' in school, except when he was being bullied. Maybe it came as his cry for help, so he could be heard. He always kept his negative emotions bottled up. Danny doesn't usually use his ghostly wail unless it is his last resort." Clockwork said quite intelligently.

"Clockwork," the Observer stated quite surprised, "You seem to know a great deal more than the others let on."

"Why, thank you." Clockwork said to the Observer, upset from the news that was just told to him.

"My last reason is that it may be a signature power for him. Each ghost has powers that only they use," Clockwork said as he turned to the Observer who was next to him.

"Clockwork, if you don't mind me saying, we both think alike," The Observer said to the Master of Time.

"It does seem as though we have similar thoughts," Clockwork said with a faint smile on his face.

"Would you care to be my friend, Clockwork?" The Observer said.

"Mark this day as the beginning of a good friendship," Clockwork said as he shook hands with the Observer.

"I have gotten the answers I was looking for. I must be on my way to the others." The Observer said to Clockwork as he was about to leave the tower.

"A ghostly wail is the most powerful ghost power a ghost could have. That is why only Danny has it. He is the only one capable of possessing great power without turning on us." Clockwork said to The Observer as he stepped foot into the ghost zone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked this. Tell me what you thought of this. Send your ideas to me so that I can update more often. If you send me ideas I WILL use them. Leave them in your reviews or PM me.

**Random Question of the Day: **If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go? (Leave answer in PM or review.)


	4. Boxes

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter for you guys. I hope you guys like it. This is different from what I usually write, so I hope it came out alright.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

The Box Ghost was the laughing stock of the Ghost Zone. His obsession was boxes. It wasn't knives, acid, or anything else worthy of being feared of. His obsession plain and simple was boxes.

All of the ghosts made fun of the Box Ghost because of that, and his tendency to be an annoyance. No matter how hard he tried to be feared or taken seriously, he was just laughed at, by humans and ghosts alike. The only time that he was feared was when he took Pandora's Box, but it wasn't the same as being feared for who he was.

There was a reason that the Box Ghost's obsession was boxes. There was a reason that he wanted to be feared. Nobody knew how he died. They didn't understand what his life was like when he was alive…

* * *

The Box Ghost didn't have the best childhood. He was an only child who didn't have any friends. It wasn't like he didn't try to have friends; people just never wanted to associate themselves with him.

He was made fun of at school for not being worth everyone's time. Whenever he tried to talk to someone, they just called him an annoyance or waste of space. He didn't understand why he was treated this way.

He decided to take a different approach to get attention by the time he was twelve. He was bullied by other kids, but one day he decided that he would try to scare them into being nice to him. He got everything that could be considered scary, and decorated the boys bathroom into what he thought would be the scariest thing imaginable. He was wrong; nobody so much as flinched when they went in. He asked someone why nobody ever paid attention to him, or at least why they weren't scared of whatever he did. The person said that he wasn't worth it, and that what he did scared everyone, but they waited until they were at home to show their fear.

As a young boy, he didn't have much to do. His dad worked as a mover which resulted in him having a ton of boxes. The Box Ghost would cut the boxes open, hide in them and jump out of them to scare people, and other various things to keep occupied. The only thing that he had that kept him entertained, were the boxes that his dad brought home from work.

The Box Ghost soon grew up, and decided to get a job. He wanted to do something with boxes because of his years with them. He loved how they came in different shapes and colors. The boxes were like him. They weren't considered important, but they were still just there. He soon found a job in a warehouse. It was the perfect job for him.

He applied for the job, and received a call the next week that said that he got the job. To say that he was glad was an understatement. He became the best worker due to his knowledge of what boxes were good for what. All he had to do was look at an object, and he could list several boxes that would be perfect for the box. He was the fastest loader, as well. He could load a whole truck in twenty minutes flat.

He worked at the same warehouse for the next twenty years. The final day of his life started like every other one. He woke up at 6:00 in the morning, got dressed, ate breakfast, and went to work for the next twelve hours. It was late one night, and there were several workers out with the flu. He went to load a truck, but today was different. He had to load the truck with heavier stuff than usual by himself. The truck that arrived was late, and he had only a few minutes before it left. He loaded the truck, but after he loaded the last box, something didn't seem right. He went in to see if everything was alright.

He made his way to the back of the truck, and then got out. What happened next was a great tragedy. He was about to close the door, but some boxes came and fell on him. He didn't die a quick death, but instead a slow and painful one. All he could see were boxes. Boxes were everywhere.

Some workers found him, but he was dead. The boxes had broken almost all of his bones, and crushed his internal organs. His funeral was a rather pitiful one. His parents and a few other warehouse workers had attended. He had made his first mistake: he stacked the boxes wrong which caused them to fall. His mistake proved to be a fatal one.

He was known as the Box Man because of his joy of working with boxes. If he had any friends, the boxes would be the closest thing to be considered friends for him. He had lived a childhood to try to be accepted, and to be feared just once. Instead he looked to boxes, and found comfort in them. All he wanted was to be feared just once, but his life ended with him being crushed by boxes. The last thing he saw was boxes. Boxes everywhere…

* * *

This resulted in the Box Ghost. The Box Ghost was born. He wasn't a very violent ghost. He just was annoying, but that could be enough to drive someone mad. He continued his childhood goal to be feared. He used his box obsession to be feared, but that proved to be a terrible idea. Nobody saw him as scary. Little kids giggled when they saw him. He was destined to be ridiculed due to his obsession of boxes.

Nobody understood how scary boxes could. They didn't understand how scary they were to him as he was being crushed by them. They didn't understand how painful they could be, the way he did when they broke his bones. They couldn't understand what it was like to have your last sight to be boxes. Boxes everywhere…

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys liked reading this. Tell me how this was in a review. If you have any ideas for this let me know in a review or PM.


End file.
